Increasing crime has led to the recent marketing of numerous security protection devices. Many of these systems are quite elaborate and thus expensive, and merely provide a warning signal of authorized intrusion into a dwelling or building. Such little time is required by experienced robbers, kidnappers, vandals, and other criminals, however, that warning systems are frequently ineffective, particularly in high-crime areas where police and other security personnel response time is high. Other security devices are designed to make unauthorized intrusion more difficult. Although those knowledgeable in the field of security frequently prefer these devices to mere warning systems, many of these security devices are also expensive and unsightly, and are substantially ineffective.
While improved techniques and equipment are required to deter various types of unauthorized intrusion, there has long been an unsatisfied demand for systems that will deter "kick-in" and pry-in burglaries. Some dwellings have elaborate door/doorjamb connection mechanisms, but the door itself can merely be kicked in within a few seconds by an experienced criminal. To be successful, this kick-in approach need not overcome the door/doorjamb connection, since the bulk of the door body can be separated from the relatively small door portion to which the security device is mounted. While U-shaped reinforcement devices have been used to increase the structural integrity of the door, these prior art devices are also largely ineffective at preventing "kick-in" and pry-in burglaries, and are difficult to install. These latter devices result in increased spacing between the door edge and the opposing face of the doorjamb, which actually encourages the use of a crowbar or other prying mechanism to obtain unauthorized entry since a strong bar end can now be pressed between the door and doorjamb.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved security device is hereinafter disclosed. The device according to the present invention may include various modifications, although each of these embodiments overcomes most, if not all, of the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above. The device of the present invention is relatively inexpensive, is highly reliable, may be easily installed by inexperienced personnel, requires no special installation tooling, and when installed is attractive rather than unsightly.